Thunderbirds - Tracey's Sister stories
by LostGirlJess
Summary: this is story if Alan had a twin sister - (Jessica, I based her on me) Jess is my OC I added to the Thunderbirds
1. Chapter 1 - The Pranks

Jessica and Alan walked back from the beach, but into one of Gordon's pranks that had gone wrong "Jess, look out" cried Alan pushing his twin sister out of the way of a rope, "Allie" cried Jess as the branch that was holding Alan started to crack "no! my leg" cried Alan as the branch fell onto Alan's leg after he hit the ground before the branch landed with a thump on him

Scott was on his run when he heard his youngest brother cry out in pain "no! my leg", Scott was only around the corner to Alan and Jessica, and ran to see Jessica trying to move a branch off Alan's leg, but saw how big it was, "Al, Jess, are you two ok?" said Scott, "no Scotty, it hurts" said Alan in pain, "we want to know if one of you guys, pulled this prank on Allie" said Jessica worried, Scott looked at them, "Virgil and I wouldn't do anything like prank you Jess or Al, but Gords he's always pulling pranks, when he's not swimming" said Scott trying to move the branch off Alan, "Al, I can't move it, sprout" said Scott, as he looked at his watch, "dad are you there?" said Scott

Jeff was talking to Virgil and Gordon, as Scott's photo flashed,"dad its Scott's photo, he's calling, but why that way, were all on the island" said Virgil, "Scott, come in son" said Jeff, as Scott showed on the screen, "uh, dad we have trouble on the main path to the beach" said Scott, "whats the trouble Scott" said Jeff, then they heard a cry from Alan, "oh, the pain, it hurts" and then Jessica talk "scott, we need to get this branch off Allie, now", Jeff heard "how did a branch end up on Alan" said Jeff as Gordon looked down as they heard Jessica again "a rope pulled him into the tree, then the branch cracked and fell with Alan, dad", Virgil looked at Gordon as Scott spoke again "we need everyone to help, its to big to move by myself" said Scott, "right Scott, on the way" said Jeff, as Scott's photo returned,

as Jeff saw Virgil turned to Gordon, as Gordon spoke"uh, it was one of my pranks, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt", "son we'll talk later, Virgil can you bring the cutting gear" said Jeff, " right dad" said Virgil heading to Thunderbird2 "be right back dad" said Virgil hopping into the lift to the silo's instead of the photos, Jeff turned to Gordon, "now whats this being one of your pranks" said Jeff trying to find out more, "I set it up as a joke, but I didn't think the branch would brake off the tree, dad" said Gordon, "Gordon, your going to do all Alan's chores as well as your own, as long as Alan needs to rest" said Jeff "but dad" said Gordon, "its fair, Allie may be really hurt from this" said Virgil hopping out of the lift

a few moments later the group, found all three on the path to the beach, and saw Alan stuck under a big branch as Alan cried out "Dad" as Virgil walked over to Alan "oh Alan, we'll have to get that off you" said Virgil passing the cutters to scott, and kept one for himself "slowly Virg" said Scott as Jeff held a scared Jessica in his arms, "just get it off me" cried Alan as Gordon held Alan still, "Al we'll get you out, just stay still, sprout" said Gordon as Scott and Virgil cut through the branch and being careful not to hurt Alan

"Al we're done" said Virgil moving the branch piece off Alan, " thanks guys" said Alan taking the rope off his leg and standing up, suddenly Alan felt a pain in his leg "ah" cried Alan falling down, "whats wrong, Al" said Scott catching him, "I can't stand on my leg, it hurts" said Alan in Scott's arms "we'll help you to the infirmary" said Virgil helping Alan up and Scott put a arm around Alan to support him,

once they got to the infirmary, "Al, I'm going to take an X-ray of your leg, sprout" said Virgil, as Scott had Alan on the board, "almost done" said Virgil taking one last photo of the leg, "Scott, can you please put Alan on the bed" said Virgil "sure Virg" said Scott as their dad, Gordon and Jessica walked in, "hi boys, how's Alan" said Jeff, "he's got two broken bones dad" said Virgil putting Alan's leg in a cast, as Al glared at Gordon, before talking "I know it was you Gordy, who set that prank, and your very lucky you didn't get Jess" said Alan as Scott passed the crutches to Alan,

Gordon looked at the group and didn't say anything, "so what happened Al, before I got there?" said Scott hearing what Al just said "Jess was about to end in the trap and I pushed her away before getting trapped in the rope" said Alan, Jeff looked at Gordon mad before speaking "Gordon, you have to do all Alan's chores and now clean Thunderbird3 till its spotless for a year" said Jeff mad that his princess was almost hurt from a prank, but now Alan was off duty from Gordon's prank that went wrong, as the alarm was beeping as the group entered Jeff's office

Jeff pushed his chair around the desk and made Alan sit in it before answering the call, "go ahead, John" said Jeff, John showed up after his photo faded, "we have a boat capsized in a river in Australia" said John, where in Australia" said Jeff, "in a place called wiseman's ferry" said John, as he saw Alan in a cast and crutches, "uh, what happened to Allie?" said John, "it was one of Gordon's pranks gone wrong, and Al had a tree branch fall on his leg, and Alan ended up with a broken leg" said Scott, " now Alan's off duty till it heals" said Jeff, as the boys walked to their photo's that lifted up, "thunderbirds are go" said Jeff as Alan and Jessica watched them leave

but Alan wish that, he could go instead of having a broken leg, Jeff looked at Alan's disappointed face, "Alan and Jessica, we'll go on a camping trip, just the three of us" said Jeff, Alan and Jessica looked at their father, "really dad" said Alan as they got up and went to pack, as Jeff wrote a note "taken Alan and Jessica camping for the weekend till monday, but till then Scott's in charge, Jeff" and went and packed the camping gear into Tracey 1, and then helped Alan and Jessica with their bags and sleeping bags, and helped them in to Tracey 1 and took off

Scott got back after the mission to find the office empty and saw a note on their dad's desk, as the others walked in "hay Scott, that was an easy mission" said Gordon, "Gordy thats what you think, Scott what are you reading" said Virgil, " Scott read the note"taken Alan and Jessica camping for the weekend till monday, but till then Scott's in charge, Jeff", "thats great, the first camping trip we missed out on" said Gordon, "you didn't see Al's face when we left, he was disappointed he couldn't go and help" said Virgil, "yeah, from one of your pranks, that put him out of action for a while, dad must be trying to cheer Al up" and Scott glared at Gordon, and don't you have to go clean Alan's Thunderbird" said Scott "oh, oh right" said Gordon

Jeff got to the camping grounds at yellow stone, "here we are?" said Jeff helping Alan out of the hire car and the driver left back to the airport, "wow!" called Jessica and Alan together, "we haven't been here for awhile" said Alan, as Jeff put a chair up and made Alan sit down "I know son" said Jeff setting up the tent while Jessica got the firewood for dinner, "I just wanted to make you feel better son" said Jeff

the next day, was even better, Jeff took them to the river, as they try to catch some fish from the river for dinner, "Allie, you got one" said Jess, "I know, Jess, its a big one" said Alan as he was almost pulled in, but Jeff grabbed Alan "I have you, son, now bring it in" said Jeff, as Alan pulled a really big fish in on his line "wow, I got a really big one" said Alan knowing he broke Gordon's record of the biggest fish court on a camping trip, as Jeff took the photo

Scott was on a chair by the pool relaxing, when he heard a beeping from his father's office and dashed inside, "John come in" said Scott, "oh, hi Scott, is dad there?" asked John, "no he's taken Al and Jess camping" said Scott, "yellow stone camping grounds right, Scott, I was just watching a real bad storm on the move over the ocean" said John, " right John, where is it heading" asked Scott "uh, it heading in towards, uh! Scott, it's yellow stone" said John "when will it hit land"said Scott "It will hit yellow stone sometime late tomorrow, Scott " said John, "ok, I'll let dad knowJohn, keep me updated" said Scott, "right, Scott" said John signing off,"Scott to dad, come in" said Scott

Jeff was having his lunch with Alan and Jessica, when his watched beeped, "Scott whats up?" said Jeff answering his watch, "dad, I was just talking to John, and he said there's a really bad storm on the way" said Scott, "when will it come in?, son" said Jeff, "uh, John said it will, hit Yellow Stone, sometime late tomorrow" said Scott, "right will be careful son" said Jeff as Scott finished talking to him

Scott was sitting on Jeff's chair when Virgil walked into the room, "hi Scott, anything from John" said Virgil, "he's tracking a storm heading towards Yellow Stone, it will hit sometime late tomorrow, but no missions right now" said Scott as Virgil walked to the piano to play, "Gordon is still clean the space dust out of Al's Thunderbird" said Virgil, "oh, Al said last time that Thunderbird 3 got space dust in the engines, it took a week to get it out of it" said Scott as they giggled at Gordon with all the work with Thunderbird 3 now for him to do, "and remember dad has gave him the job of cleaning Thunderbird 3 for a year" said Virgil, "yeah, Alan gets to relax after missions, when he's able to go back on duty with us" said Scott, "Al's going to love it, and all from a prank of Gords" said Virgil

Day three, Alan and his sister Jessica was checking the rock pools out and spotting the different types of fish in them, "Jess, I found a starfish" said Alan, "Allie, I found a sea snail" said Jessica, "over here its a Clownfish, it looks like Gordon" said Alan as he felt drops of rain start to fall on him, "uh, its raining we better head to dad" said Alan, as they turned to see the path now blocked by sea water "oh, Allie where trapped" cried Jess , "don't worry, Jess" said Alan

Alan turned to his watch, "dad are you there" said Alan, "Alan, I said for you and your sister to come back if it started to rain, as it a really big storm coming" said Jeff, "I know but the sea has come in, and over the path dad, its a come in earlier then you said, and were trapped by the cliff as we are at the rock pools" said Alan, "try to get up on to the rocks the water will come in fast their son" said Jeff worried about them and he knew he couldn't get to them, as Alan still had a broken leg

on Tracey Island Scott was talking to Thunderbird5, "how are you John?" said Scott, "everything's good up here" said John as a beeping happen, "uh, sorry Scott, looks like that storm hit land, earlier then we thought" said John, where about's, John" said Scott pressing the signal for his brothers, right on Yellow Stone, Scott" said John as Virgil and Gordon came into the room, "Yellow Stone's were Dad, Jess and Al are camping" said Gordon as they went to their pictures, and down to their Thunderbirds

Jeff knew Alan and Jessica were in real danger from the rising sea water, then looked at his watch, "John this is Jeff, come in" said Jeff, "this is John, dad, are you, Jess and Allie safe, dad " said John, "I'm safe, but Alan and Jessica are at the rock pools, and trapped with the rising sea water, John" said Jeff "Dad, the boys are on their way, their will get them, to safety, dad stay there away from trees dad" said John signing off

"Thunderbird1 are you there?"said John "Thunderbird 1 here John, whats up" said Scott, "Dad's safe, but he said Allie and Jess are at the rock pools, and the sea water is coming in fast" said John, "can they get down the path to the campground, John" asked Scott, "no, the path is already covered in sea water, Scott" said John,

"right, Virgil did you hear that" said Scott, "yes Scott, our eta is 5 minutes still Scott" said Virgil, "right, just be quick, we need to get to them, fast" said Scott heading to the cliff that were near the rock pools

"hold on Allie, there is a ledge just a few meters over top of us" said Jess, they knew the water wouldn't get there, "right Jess" said Alan as he grabbed onto the ledge and hopped on pulling Jess on before the Water hit them, "that was close" said Alan who had a real sore leg now, "Allie your leg, it's" said Jess "I know its worse, Jess" said Alan as she saw Alan's leg was twisted bad from the climb

Scott flew and saw the rock pools were covered in sea water and then saw Jess and Alan trapped on a ledge as there was water under them but they had no way up or down from the ledge they sat on

Alan heard Thunderbird 1, "its Scott he's here sis" said Al as they saw Scott fly over them to the top of the cliffs and land, "Virgil, I have found them, they are trapped on the cliff over top of the rock pools" said Scott "how did Al get up there? with a broken leg" asked Virgil, "don't know?" said Scott knowing something was wrong as they didn't climb the rest of the cliff, Alan looked down to see the water wasn't stopping rising "we need to get higher Jess" said Alan trying to get up but fell back down, "you need to stop Allie, you can't climb with that leg anymore" said Jess pointing to Alan's watch"right Jess, Alan to Scott are you there?" said Alan "sprout, how did you get there?" said Scott, "don't worry about that now Scotty, the water is getting higher by the second, ow! my leg" said Alan, with a scream Alan was trying to get up again as he fell down

that second, Thunderbird 2 flew over top and saw the water hitting the ledge that Alan and Jessica were on, "we need to get them off" said Gordon, "Gords, go into the water in Thunderbird 4 incase me and Scott can't get them with the climbing gear in time" said Virgil, "right Virg" as he went into Thunderbird 4 and landed into the water to wait, while Thunderbird 2 landed next to Thunderbird 1, as Virgil walked to Scott who was looking down at Alan and Jessica, "Right Scott, here's the climbing gear" said Virgil handing the harness and rope to Scott, "right then" said Scott putting on the harness and putting the rope into a loop on the harness, "I'm heading down" said Scott as Virgil did his own and started climbing down the Cliff face, to Jess and Alan who was almost covered with the water, "hurry guy's" called Alan

Scott got to the two of them, "are you two ok"said Scott "for now, Scott" said Alan, as Scott put a harness on Jess, "Virgil will get you Al" said Scott before they saw a wave hit, "Scott" cried Alan as he got washed off the ledge, "no Al" cried Scott trying to grab Alan's hand, Virgil saw "Gordon, Alan's in the water" called Virgil from the headset, " right on my way" said Gordon in Thunderbird4, as Scott, Virgil and Jess saw Alan slip under the water "No" cried Jess onto Scott

Gordon was under the water in Thunderbird4 when he saw Alan slip under the water, and grabbed the diving gear "Scott, I see him, I'm going to get him now" said Gordon opening the hatch up and swimming to Alan, "right Gordon" said Scott, Gordon got to Alan and grabbed him and swam back to Thunderbird4 with Al in one arm

once Gordon got Alan, into Thunderbird4, Alan started to come around and was coughing hard, "easy Allie" said Gordon, then he saw Al's leg bent wrong, "Gordon have you got Al" said Virgil, "yeah, but he may need help, his legs twisted, Virg" cried Gordon with anger in his voice, as he took Thunderbird4 up to the group

Scott and Jess, looked at Virgil on the way Gordon's voice sounded as Thunderbird4 surfaced out of the water, as Gordon popped open the hatch, "Scott and Virg, can I have a hand with trouble maker here please" cried Gordon "what did you say Gords, about Alan" said Scott, "I said he's a trouble maker" said Gordon, "Gordon! you won't say that again, as you made Jess up set" shouted Scott looking at the upset and crying Jess in Virgil's arms, and new their little gem had been though a lot without hearing that about her twin brother, before walking to the edge of the cliff to see were the ledge was, and now saw Thunderbird 4 was in the water over top now

Scott walked into Gordon's Thunderbird after Gordon, inside Scott saw Alan lying on the floor in pain with a twisted leg and was mad that their brother wasn't on a medical bed, "Gords, why isn't Al, on a bed?", "uh!, I didn't what to move him, Scott"said Gordon, still mad, "oh! the pain" cried Alan, as Scott walked over and gently picked up Al "sprout, what did you do to yourself this time?" he asked, Alan looked up at Scott, "uh, rock climbing with a broken leg" said Alan with a smirk on his face as they got out side, "you, I'm already doing my chores and yours, and looks like you just made it longer Al" said Gordon with anger in his voice , "you can't blame me for this, Gordy" cried Alan with tiers running down his face and looking up at Scott, Scott looked at Gordon, "stop it Gords, I have had it with that tone of yours" said Scott looking at the now upset Alan and then at the water and then at the group walking over, and turned to Gordon again "Gords, Alan's needed help, and you left him on the floor, and for the rock climbing, Al and Jess had to as there was no way else to go but up" said Scott

Jessica walked over mad how she saw her twin crying, "that's right Scotty, Gordy, Allie count go far up but made it to the ledge as it was the only safe spot we thought from the water, after that broken leg from the Island, he got from that prank that you did earlier" said Jess walking over with some small cuts and scrapes on her hands and knees from sharp rocks, Gordon then turned to Jessica mad, "Jessica, you and Alan shouldn't have been out here, without, dad" shouted Gordon "but! Gordy, dad knew were we were"said Jess as she started to cry as well, as Virgil walked over "Gords, Scott told you to stop it, now you made Al and Jessabell, both cry now from your yelling" said Virgil, "I don't care" shouted Gordon, as their dad found them

"whats going on here" ordered Jeff seeing his youngest two children upset, "uh, Gordon, he called Alan a trouble maker, and I found Al on the cold floor of Thunderbird 4, with a broken and now twisted leg and Gords didn't put Al on a medical bed, and said he didn't want to" said Scott, Virgil was shocked how Gordon treated Alan in Thunderbird 4, "what! he left Al where?" cried Virgil looking at Alan's leg before saying more to their dad "then he yelled at Jessabell, for both being out here without you, dad" said Virgil, Jeff glared at Gordon, before speaking up "Gordon, I let them go to the rock pools, Al promised me they will call every few minutes to me while they were out here, and for rescues you know to always put them on the medical beds on the Thunderbirds and to see to anything that may need fixing with anyone who needs it, that means strangers or family" said Jeff

Virgil walked over to Alan and spoke gently " hi sprout, lets get you checked out ok" looking at Alan and his leg, "Jessabell, you too sweetie, I would like to check you too " seeing cuts and scrapes on their little gem of an angel, "ok, Virgi" smiled Jess as Virgil picked her up gently as there was blood running from the cuts still from her knees, as Scott help Virgil take them into Thunderbird2 medical bay "I'll stay here, with Gordon who's grounded, but not for missions, as we still a man down" said Jeff, as Gordon just glared at his trouble making siblings and wanted revenge on them

Alan and Jess were placed on the beds "ok Al, this may hurt" said Virgil twisting Alan's leg back into place "ah!" cried Alan in pain as he held Scott's hand tight, as Virgil started strapping it up tight into a brace and then wrapping Alan's leg, "I think your camping trip is over said their dad walking in and looking at Al and Jess, "what" they cried together, "I need to use stuff from the infirmary to truly fix your leg, Sprout" said Virgil, Scott saw Alan's down cast look "Al, once your better, I'll take you and Jess on my holiday" said Scott, "that's in a month time, Alan, you should be better then" said Jeff

the next few weeks went fast as Alan was in the infirmary, "Scotty, can I rest outside today, I hate it being in here" said Alan "we will see sprout" said Scott, as Virgil walked in, "Al its ok, I was clearing you anyway today, but I want you to take it easy for the next two weeks though" said Virgil passing the crutches to Alan, "uh, what about Gordy, I don't want to be splashed or pranked" said Alan, as John walked in "don't worry about that" said John as all three heard his voice, "what are you doing here?" said Scott "dad made Gordon stay in Thunderbird5 on watch duty, Scott" said John, walking to Alan "dad told me the way Gordy left you in Thunderbird4, and Gordy has the whole month up there or maybe two, as dad is feeling really mad still about what happened to you after Gordon left you on the floor of Thunderbird 4" said John seeing Al's leg "so hows that leg, Allie" said Jeff walking in with Jessica behind him "uh, Alan's swelling in his leg has gone down dad" said Virgil, "Virg was letting me out today" said Alan with a smile at Jess and his father "ok, lunch is ready" said Jeff as Scott and John helped Alan to his feet

the two weeks went by fast, "Al, its time to take that cast off" said Virgil, "wow already, I didn't even know, it was time?" said Alan looking at his sister, and then at Virgil, "time for what" said Scott and John walking in to see Al, "Virg, said that my cast is coming off today" said Alan "not today Allie, right now" said Virgil "thats great, Allie" said John knowing the feeling of a cast coming off as he had one months ago, as Scott walked Alan to a chair, "there you go sprout" said Scott holding his hand "this won't hurt" said Virgil as their dad walked in to see Virgil cutting the cast off Alan

Alan stood up slowly with Scott's help "ok Scott, let go now" said Virgil "right Virg" said Scott letting his brother go to see Alan was standing on his own "wow" cried Jess to see Alan standing, "take some steps now, for me sprout" said John in front of Allie, Alan slowly started to walk slowly and as he did he started to move faster from each one he took till, Alan got to John, "right son, I'm keeping my promise to you" said their dad, Scott looked at Alan, "your joining me, on my holiday" said Scott, "Alan I'm letting you back on missions when you and Scott come back, son"said Jeff, "he means, you can go on missions again, but your helping me on command and control" said Scott "ok Scotty" said Alan, "Your on that for two to three weeks, then you can help more" said Virgil

two months and a day passed and Gordon was back down and Brains and Fermat was up on Thunderbird5, Scott and John was reading, with Virgil playing his piano when they heard the twins "Scott help us" cried Jess, "I'll get you back from all the work you gave me" shouted Gordon "Jess, in to my room now" shouted Alan, and the door banging and Gordon shout " you too can't stay in there all day" shouted Gordon, "what a bet" shouted Alan

Scott turned to Virgil and John, "Virgil, John get dad, I'll try to get Gordon away from the twins, dad doesn't want the twins getting hurt from Gordon" said Scott rushing up the stairs "right, Scott"said Virgil rushing to their father's office with John behind him, "dad, there's trouble in the house" called Virgil entering Jeff's office, "is it Gordon again?" asked Jeff, "yeah! Gordon chased them to Alan's room, and their have locked the door, Scott's gone up to see" said John, "right sons follow me" said Jeff

"Gordon! back away from the door" called Scott, Gordon turned to see Scott at the top of the stairs, "your not going to stop me, Scott this time"cried Gordon, "but I can" said a new voice, shocking Gordon to see their father behind Scott "I told you to stay away from Alan and Jess, Gordon", as Alan opened the door and they rushed behind Scott and John and crying, as they saw the twins covered in blue paint they use to paint the Thunderbird1"another prank Gords" said John, "Virgil, can you help Alan and Jess wash up" said Jeff, "yes dad, but I mite need to in the infirmary as the paint we use on the Thunderbirds is stronger then normal paint" said Virgil helping them with John's and Scott's help to the infirmary

as they got to the infirmary showers, "Jess, do you need a hand" said John, "no thanks, John" said Jess walking out in a robe, then Alan did the same "I'm got mine to, on" said Alan "right then lets get the paint off" said Virgil helping the twins scrubbing the medical body wash over them for an hour

in Jeff's office, "Gordon what did I say about using the paint we use for the Thunderbirds on family" said Jeff, "never to use it on anything but the Thunderbirds, as its high strength stuff, and its hard to get off the body" said Gordon, "thats right, so why were Alan and Jess covered in the paint " said Jeff, "I forgot it was the new paint, and thought it was the old paint " said Gordon, "so if I see you use that on anything but the Thunderbirds again, you will be grounded and that means the pool you use for swimming will be drained" said Jeff, "ok, dad" said Gordon

"hold on you too, its almost off" said Scott, "hope so Scotty, it stings" said Alan,"we may have to keep doing this wash on you, once a day for a week, to stop any rashes coming up" said Virgil, "so we have to go through this pain for a week" said Jess, "I hope Gordon's getting a harsh talk from dad, about this" said Alan, "he will be, sprout" said Scott

after the talk Gordon entered his room and thought of other ways to get back to the twins, that didn't get him in that much trouble, after the talk Jeff entered the infirmary, "boys, how are they?" asked Jeff, "we got the paint off them" said John walking out with Virgil, "but we'll have to wash them this way, for a week, to stop any rashes coming up" said Virgil, "dad, did you talk to Gordon" said Scott, "yes, he knows not to use the paint again, but I think, you three should keep your eyes open, and on the twins to keep them safe" said Jeff "ok, dad we will" said John as Alan and Jessica walked out in new clean tops and shorts, but Alan suddenly had a reaction from the paint and started to scratch himself, "ah, why am I so itchy" cried Alan as the group saw Alan looking pale, and Virgil walked over "looks like your body has an allergic reaction to the paint, try not to scratch sprout" said Virgil, putting Alan on a bed, "what was in that paint dad?" asked John "uh, Sunflower, Walnut and poppy seeds oils" said Jeff, "dad, Alan's allergic, to Walnuts, remember" said Jess, "I know, Thunderbird3's paint only has Sunflower oil, so Alan can use it on his Thunderbird" said Jeff

as Virgil gave Alan a needle to help him feel better with his allergic reaction, "this won't hurt Sprout" said Virgil, "just be quick" said Alan looking to Scott scared from his allergic reaction,"Its ok, Al" said Scott holding Alan's hand "I'm here, its ok", as Virgil finished and put a bandaid on the prick spot after pulling out the needle out of Alan's arm, "its finished, sprout" said Virgil and looked at Scott "Scott, that was to close, I want you to stay with Alan the next 24 hours to make sure Alan's ok" said Virgil, "ok" said Scott, "and boys, that means keep Alan and Jess from getting hurt from Gordon's pranks too" said Jeff, "right dad" said John

the next few days wasn't any different, as the twins ended up on the end of Gordon's pranks, they ended up in trees were Scott had to help them down, buckets of water over them, were John or Virgil had to dry them off, and stuff frightening them as Virgil, John or Scott, had to help them settle back down, but Gordon made one big mistake, as he chased them out side as Alan slipped into the pool hitting his head on the side

"no Allie, someone help him" cried Jess, Scott heard Jess calling out by the pool, as Scott was walking out of the house for a run, and saw Alan in trouble and not moving in the water and dived straight into the pool, as Virgil, John and their dad ran out when they heard Jess, to see Scott trying to lift a bleeding Alan out of the pool, "can I have a hand with Alan" asked Scott, as John helped Scott with Alan, "Scott" what happened?" asked John, "I don't know?, I only saw Jess calling out for help, then I saw Al, in the pool with a cut to his head and not moving" said Scott, as they heard a coughing sound from Alan "Al take it easy" said Scott rubbing him on the back, as Virgil came over to them to see the cut on the side of his head, "what happened sport?" said Virgil helping Scott move Alan to one of the chairs at the pool "G-G-Gordy" sniffed Alan, "what did Gordon do this time?" said Scott, "he was chasing us, then Allie slipped into the pool" said Jess through tiers, as their dad walked over looking mad

"were is he?" said Jeff seeing the bad cut on Alan's head, "I saw him ran off, but I don't know were?" said Jess stopping her tiers, Jeff turned to the boys, "Scott can you stay with the twins so Gordon doesn't find them by themselves, while Virgil gets the medical bag from the infirmary, John and I will look for Gordon" said Jeff, "right dad" they said together

Virgil went to the infirmary and grabbed a bottle of green liquid, a cloth and box of patches and tape out of the cabinet and quickly moved back to Scott and the twins, "Jeff, why have you got us together like this" asked Tin Tin, "It's because we need to find Gordon" said John, "but why" said Lady Penelope, who was visiting the Island with Parker, "he's pulled one to many pranks on the twins and we need help finding him" said Jeff, "we will help sir" said Kyrano, looking at his family, Tin Tin and Onaha, as they split up to look around the Island for Gordon

"Scott, I'm back lets check Alan out" said Virgil walking over, "Alan can you lye back for me, sprout" said Virgil "ok, Virg" said Alan, as Scott was making sure Al was lying back on the deck chair, as Virgil started to wipe the liquid on the cloth "this may sting a little sprout" said Virgil, as he started to clean the cut on Alan's head, "oh!" cried Alan "its almost finished, sprout" said Scott holding his little brothers hand tight, "hope so, Scotty" said Alan with some tiers still running down his face, as Virgil put a patch on the cut and taped it on, "its over Al" said Virgil, "thanks Virg, and you too Scotty for saving me from the pool " said Al giving his brothers a snuggle and smile

just then Alan saw the bushes move, "Scotty, Virg, I just saw the bushes move" whispered Alan, as Scott and Virgil turned to see the bushes moving, "shh!"whispered Scott to the group, as Virgil walked over to the bushes and grabbed Gordon's arm,"I have it,"called Virgil pulling Gordon out,"hay, Virg let go" cried Gordon, "not this time, Dad wants to talk to you" said Virgil, as Scott turned to his watch "dad, we have Gordon, he's been hiding at the pool the whole time", "ok son, keep him there, I am on my way back"said Jeff stopping the search parties

as the group turned up to see Virgil talking to Gordon, while Scott was in front of the twins, "Gordon, why did chase the twins to the pool, you know the pool deck was washed this morning by Kyrano, and dad said that it will still be wet this afternoon" said Virgil, "uh!" said Gordon trying to speak, when their dad spoke "thats right son" glaring at Gordon mad, as Scott and John held Alan and Jess protectively to them so that they wouldn't get hurt more, "why did you do all those pranks on them" said Lady Penelope seeing the scared looks on Jeff's youngest two, "uh! sorry dad, I was mad for the times you made me do all their stuff and mine" then turned to the twins " I'm sorry you too, I won't prank you again" said Gordon "make sure of it, son or the lap pool will be drained " said Jeff looking over at Kyrano in the group, as Kyrano had the same thought in his mine as Mr Tracey did


	2. Chapter 2 - memories

Gordon was in the pool as Alan and Jess walked out of the house, "I was just wondering how you lot found me again" asked Jess, as Scott walked over, "it was on a mission and we were rescuing people from an orphanage in new York and Alan and I came across your room, but the door was locked" "we heard your voice calling from the other side of the door for help" added Alan, "oh I remember, the reason was the people who ran that place, always treated me badly and didn't like me, so they locked me in that room, when the others, told the staff that I was the one that caused the trouble" said Jess, as she continued to talk, "so when that fire started I thought I was done for as my door and windows were locked tight", "I heard you calling out for help so I got Scott to help" said Alan

"I remember our dad, came down the hall to check if we were done, but Alan told him that we found you, and the door was stuck" said Scott "then he told us to run and bang down the door" said Alan, "yeah I heard your bangs, it took you five times, then Alan fell through to the floor" said Jess, "yeah, but our dad saw how batter up you were" said Scott, "yeah, I said that the people who ran that place didn't like me" said Jess, "we know thats why after we put out the fire, we took you from there, as our dad said that to the cops to shut that place down, but we made shore that you stayed with us and we were going to drop you to Jeff Tracey's as we pretended to say that we heard of a missing daughter of his and you filled the bill" said Scott , "I was so grateful that I was getting out of there" said Jess

"once we got you home we found out that your birthday and Alan's birthday were on the very same day" said Scott as Jess looked at Alan, "so dad made us twins on his family records" said Alan, "I love you all now, you lot really treat me as a true blue sister that was born into this family" said Jess "Its true, your truly our sister now and nothing is changing that" smiled Virgil walking out of the house, "oh thanks Virg" said Jess with a smile on her face, as she hugged her brothers that wasn't in the pool, "you to Gordon" said Jess who smiled at him as he smile back when he swam to the edge of the pool, "your welcome Jess" said Gordon, "John will be changing shifts with Brains soon to so you can hang out with him a bit more" said Scott Jess smiled as she got to see all five brothers with her again, after a month was finishing up "can't wait to see him too" said Jess with a smile


End file.
